Valkyrie
by Steelers1023
Summary: What if our favorite NYPD Homicide Detective had some elemental powers? This is a story where Beckett has an unknown past that will change life, as an adult, forever. Her real name is Circe and her destiny is one of a great prophesy to save the world from a villainous threat. Will Beckett be up for this challenge or will she fail? What is Kate's true story? What are her powers?
1. Circe Hellen Manson

AN: Hi, this is my first regular Castle fanfic! I hope you all enjoy and I know that my idea seems odd, but it just popped in my head. I have other fics with Maleficent and one that crosses between Maleficent and Castle if anyone is interested. Please review and give me feedback! Reviews are much appreciated! Onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. The rights belong to ABC.

Chapter 1: Circe Hellen Manson

October 23, 1978

Vancouver, Canada

"Push! Come on honey! Push!" yelled James to his wife.

His wife, Hellen, was hot and tired and was ready to quit after 10 hours of awful labor.

"James please be quite I can do this on my own thank you" she replied in a very shrill tone.

10 mins later the child is born.

"It's a girl!" The doctor proclaims.

Suddenly the doctor looks at the baby skeptically. He starts putting the child's chest up to his ear.

"Oh my gosh" screams the doctor! " Your baby is dead I'm afraid."

The parents look with utter disbelief and sorrow.

"No! Wait she is alive, but has no pulse."

The father and mother are relived at this statement.

"Our baby is a mortus" James says.

Hellen reaches out for her child but the doctor refuses to give her to her.

"No she is not allowed here! She is not welcome in this world.

I have to go and give her to the death council so she can go join her own people in the underworld" the doctor shouts at the parents.

"Please, please at least me hold my child then you may take her please I beg of you" Hellen cries out.

The doctor gives in and hands her the baby now wrapped in a blanket.

"Now I am going to go let my superior know that we have a death, but when I come back, you must hand over your girl."

The parents nod solemnly.

"We must name her before we give her up" the father says quickly. "

"Circe, after her grandmother" replies the wife to her husband.

"Are you crazy! She is a death! Do you know how much trouble a name like that would cause her!" James yells now fuming in anger.

"We are not giving her away first off. Second I don't care about the history. Your brother was an awful death but that doesn't mean that all deaths are bad and I just know our girl will be strong and great like my mother. I just know it!" The woman argues towards her husband.

"What do you mean we are not giving her up!"

"She is my baby and there is no way I can just give her away! I don't care about the consequences we can just move down into the US and not tell them she is a mortus."

"They'll find us. You remember the previous stories of parents that took their children that were dead. They killed them!"

"I want this child and if we die keeping her then so be it.

I mean you know what they do to these kinds of kids. They don't them put in the dead world or underworld with other morti.

They kill them somehow! I just know it!

At least by running away with her we give her the best shot we have!" Hellen shouts to her husband now pale white and shocked.

"Alright" he finally agrees.

"We need to get out of this hospital and get to the airport as fast as possible then later we change our names" says James.

The two parents successfully sneak out of the hospital unseen or heard and head to the car. James drives the ford mustang to their home.

They both hastily pack up all essentials and memoriums and speed off to the airport.

On the plane the parents are now relaxed and relieved. Hellen is glad she is a fire person allowing her to get a good amount of strength that allowed her to move pretty quickly out of the hospital.

She tilts her head over to her husband and whispers " we didn't pick out a middle name."

"Hellen" he replies.

"What?" Hellen says with puzzlement all over her face.

"Hellen is what her middle name should be.

If we die we should at least give her something that she'll remember us by plus you are great and strong and smart just like she will be some day. "

Hellen smiles and gives her husband a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped into a much needed nap. The future Manson family was heading towards New York City.

AN: Finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it seems a bit vague and weird, but all will start to make more sense later, I promise. This is just an introduction to set up a background for Kate. Any who, thank you all for reading! I tile next time! :)


	2. The Plan

AN: Chapter 2! Yay! I have I think 10 chapters already prewritten, so I have decided to post chapter 2 as well. I thought it'd be better to put up the second because everything will be more explained with this next chapter. We'll dig deeper into Beckett's history. Also, didn't mention earlier, but Once Upon A Time's Emma Swan is also in this story. You'll understand why after this chapter. Also, I have 4 other fics which have been in progress much longer in case anyone was interested. ;)

Child of The Mistress of Evil: For those Castle, Maleficent movie 2014, and Once Upon a Time fans!

Blind Date: For those Maleficent and Diaval fans!

Buckbeak, Norbert, and Maleficent, Oh my!: Hardly needs an explanation! ;) (Maleficent and Harry Potter fans!)

Creativity Under Siege: For those looking for a plot that'll keep you guessing to the very end! ;)

Now, I have properly advertised my other fics. ;) Onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. The rights belong to ABC.

Chapter 2: The Plan

5 years later. . .

The Manson family moved into a house in upstate New York not to far out from the city.

There has also been a new addition to the family, Emma, who came 2 years after Circe. She has blond wavy hair and green eyes. Her dad has the blond hair and green eyes.

Circe has no idea of her very interesting past and her great power that she has. The girl is already now over 4ft tall, wavy brown chestnut hair, and nice green brownish eyes same as her mother's. Many have told her she has her mothers eyes but her fathers height.

Today the child turns 5 years old with only one more year left till she starts kindergarten. She is very excited for school.

Hellen, now Emily, is fixing Circe's favorite dinner which is beef and macaroni.

The phone began to ring just as they sat down.

"I got it. I got it" shouts Circe as she leapt out of her seat.

She came rushing back and ran up to her father, James, now John. John takes the phone into the other room. He returns with a look of concern on his face.

The family finishes dinner quickly then opens presents and the children are sent to bed.

John and Emily head out to their neighbors the Becketts.

Johanna Beckett opens the door and welcomes them inside. Jim Beckett is sitting on the couch with a beer in hand encouraging John to come and sit by him.

The pairs talk and catch up until, finally, John and Emily decided it was time to reveal the truth to there long time friends since they had moved from Canada.

These neighbors welcomed them very nicely when they arrived here on there first day. The Becketts had no children of their own, but had always wanted some. Johanna and Jim are lawyers.

Emily says that there is something she needed to talk to them about. Both conversations stop and it is only Emily talking.

"Okay, this may come to a shock to you all, but we are not from the US, but from Canada."

Jim and Johanna smiled and nodded as if that was no concern to them.

"Secondly we know you both want children right?"

"Yes of course we have always wanted children" speaks Johanna delightfully.

"You like our kids, Circe and Emma?"

"Yes we love your children. They are so kind, caring, and very well behaved" chimed both Becketts with glee.

"How would you like to have our children?" Asked Emily with a gleam in her eye.

The smiles on the other couple's faces disappear and are replaced with puzzlement.

"What?" Asks Johanna now just confused.

Emily tells them their story from the beginning to right now.

"So these people will find us. They want to take Circe away and kill her!" Concludes Emily with her story.

Jim looks to Johanna and then to the other couple and nods.

"Thank you so much" both parents ushered together.

Emily told them that they had no idea when these people would come, but when they do she has composed letters for them to read explaining what had happened and what to do in case they had forgotten. They handed over the kids' birth certificates and left.

8 Months later. . .

The door bell of the Beckett house rings. Johanna runs to answer the door.

"Well, hello kids what are you doing here" she says very perky and happy.

"Mommy told me to come here and bring Emma. She said she would come too soon. Here, these are letters she told me to give to you in case you forgot or something like that. I didn't know really what was going on. Oh, and here is this bottle too" replies little Circe.

The smile on the woman's face slips away, but she welcomes them in anyway, happy and cheerful. Deep down, she has a horrid feeling about what happened to Emily and John.

AN: Finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know everything is still a bit fuzzy, but all will become clear in time, my friends. Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading and until next time! ;)


	3. Bitter End

AN: Chapter 3! Yay! Due to positive feed back I shall continue uploading my chapters either daily or every other day! I hope this short chapter suffices to answer some questions. Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are much appreciated! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. The rights belong to ABC.

Chapter 3: Bitter Ending

June 17, 1984

"Mommy, Mommy I got it, I got it" shouted Circe as she raced to her mother with a little ladybug in her hand.

"Now honey that is no way to treat a living creature.

How would you like it if I trapped you in my hands."

"I wouldn't like it" she replied sadly.

"Now go and set it free."

"Aww ok" she replies with sadness in her voice.

Circe finally lets the poor creature go after a few seconds.

"Mommy, can we go down to the playground for awhile. Pretty pleaseee" the little girl begs with a very pleading voice.

"Alright, Circe just for a little while then we need to go home and have dinner" replied Emily.

So they journey down to the playground. Emma and

Circe played on the swings while Emily sat quietly reading her book on the bench.

She quite enjoyed reading but rarely had the time much for it anymore. Right now she is reading "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" which she has never read because of the children keeping her occupied.

She is at the part where Harry is beginning the first task of the Triwizard Tournament when all of a sudden a man comes and sits on the opposite end of the bench.

This man is very mysterious looking. He wears a dark trench coat, black hat, and black business like shoes. His hat is purposely tilted down so she couldn't see his face.

Emily tentatively kept looking up from her book at him to see if he was still there, but eventually he left.

1 hour later...

"Aright, Cirse and Emma time to head home for dinner" called Mrs. Manson.

"Aww" both children moaned.

"You two better come if you want ice cream for dessert".

She knew that would do it cause both girls came racing to greet their mother.

They all sit at the dinner table and eat the delicious burgers John cooked on the grill.

Emily conversed with her husband about work and what the kids did today when suddenly the door bell rings.

"I'll go get it Emily, you sit tight with the girls" John says with a smile on his face.

John opens the door and Emily peaks around the corner. Emily tells the girls to stay put and silent. You never know when that fateful day may come when they find us Emily thought and that day happened to be today.

At the door is the man she saw at the park today. He has a paper in his hand.

"I have orders here for the arrest of a James and Hellen Simons unless you give me the death child that you took" says the man.

"I don't know what you are talking about" replies John.

"I am John Manson and I have never heard..."

He is cut off by the man when he pulls up his knife to John's throat.

"Bring the child to Me and no one gets hurt" says the man in a very forceful tone.

"Never" replies John.

"Then DIE!"

John isn't quick enough and is stabbed in the chest. John seeps to the floor with blood spilling from his chest like a river.

The man is now kneeling down close to John to make sure he is dead. Before he proceeds inside he walks back out. He knows that the woman is the more dangerous of the 2 parents. He decides to run back out and grab his better weapon out of his car (his brand new battle axe).

Emily watches in horror as her husband dies, but knows what she must do now. She quickly heads into her bedroom and finds the letters she had written months ago to Johanna and Jim Beckett. Emily runs out to her children and kneels in front of Circe.

"Circe, I want you to run to the Beckett's house and give them this. I want you to take Emma too and whatever happens, I want you not to stop running until you get there. You hear me DO NOT STOP RUNNING until you get to their house!"

"Mommy will you be coming too?"

Emily looks down at her daughter's little beautiful face and forces a smile.

"I will be there as soon as I can ok. NOW GO!"

"Ok mommy I will and I love you and can't wait to see you."

Emily's heart just sinks when Circe says this.

"I love you too and I can't wait to see you too" replies Emily now on the brink of tears.

She stands by the back door watching as her two daughters run to the neighbors' house.

Once the kids are out of sight Emily turns on her heel and sets out towards the man who killed her husband. Flames curling in her hands as she approaches him with rage in her heart.

Circe is running as fast as she can to the Beckett's house and almost out of breath. She finally reaches the door and is welcomed by Johanna. The beginning of a new life.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's short, but it needed to be a little cliffhanger. Okay, now everything that happens in Castle happens here. The story is the same for Kate all the way through the show and i am not recounting over that. I start now as she is with Castle and married happily. Oh and the potion made Kate and Emma lose all their memory of their past of Emily and John. Kate thinks of The Beckett family as her birth family even though she doesn't really resemble them much at all. Her parents told her that she looked like her great great great aunt. She has no idea of her powers. Until next time!


	4. Author's Note

This is not a chapter. I apologize for this, but I have some bad news to tell and felt it best to put it in all my current fics I am working on, so you'll understand my drop in updates. Tomorrow I start back at school for my Senior year and have a large number of very tough classes this year. I have no idea when I'll be able to update any and all my stories, but I'll try my best to find time. It'll probably be on the weekends. So, sorry to say, but I will not be updating very frequently for the next few months until December. I wish I could write all the time, but academics must come first. I just didn't want any of you to think that I gave up on my stories because, trust me, I have many plans! PM me if you have any questions. I'll try to keep up with checking my account daily. Until next time! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Family Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. The rights belong to ABC.

Chapter 4: Family Secrets Revealed

Jim Beckett was looking through some old boxes up in the attic trying to find his old wedding photos for the soon coming would be 34th wedding anniversary.

As he was looking he comes across these old letters. He had never seen them before but on top one said to Circe when she is 18 and the other to Emma when she is 18. He doesn't open them but is puzzled as to what these letters were from. The man stares at them for a number of minutes. Both are slightly crinkled and have a yellowish tint.

Eventually, curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the one addressed to Emma. As he is reading, his eyes begin to widen in disbelief that he had forgotten that his children were actually not his at all! He quickly throws the paper back in the envelope and pulls out his phone. Jim finds the contact to Emma and calls.

"Hi dad what's going on" answers Emma in a happy tone.

"Honey, I need you to get down here fast ok, please"

"Oh what happened. Did you have a heart attack? Fall? Did you..."

"Please just get down here and stop asking questions!"

Jim hangs up and then hits his contact for Kate.

Kate is sitting on the couch having a glass of wine with her new husband. They are talking about the recent case when her phone rings with her dad's contact showing up.

"Hold on a minute babe let me just take this. It should be quick I hope."

"Hello Dad what..."

"No time for small take Katie, just get down to my house pronto no questions, ok, just come and don't bring Rick just come pleaseee."

Before Beckett can say anymore, he has hung up.

"Um, Castle, I gotta go talk to my dad about something alone and I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?"

"Yeah ok"

Castle stands up and gives Kate a quick kiss as she goes out the door to the car. Little did she know how much her life was about to change.

10 minutes later...

Kate is at the door and knocks.

Jim answers the door within seconds of her knock. Kate is about to ask what the situation is, but is shut down by her father.

"Ok Katie, I know I asked you to come now I will tell you in a second once your sister comes."

"Emma? She's coming too?"

"Yes, now just sit on the couch and wait, ok."

Beckett moves in and sits. She is quite puzzled and annoyed that her father refuses to tell her what is going on.

30 minutes later...

Emma arrives with her same red leather jacket from high school. Kate hasn't seen her in ages now since mom died. Emma looks now as tall as her, long wavy blond hair, and light green eyes.

"Emma, long time no see" Beckett says as she comes and hugs her younger sister.

"Same to you" replies Emma.

"Alright, Emma and Katie there is something I need to tell you that I should of long ago" says Jim after the pair separates.

Jim has 2 letters in his hands. He gives the one to Emma to Emma and the one to Circe to Kate.

"These are for you which I had forgotten about a while ago especially when mom died, so please have pity on me and I'll be here to answer questions" Jim finishes.

Beckett looks down at hers and now truly confused she looks up to dad and is about to question the name.

"That's to you Kate, just open it."

Kate looks back down at the envelope and then takes a deep breath and opens the letter. She reads:

Dear Circe or whatever new name you have been given by the Becketts,

I know you probably don't remember me or you shouldn't if you took the potion but that's beside the point. This is your birth mother and by the time you are reading this I should be dead. This is gonna be a shock for you, I know, but it was the best for us to erase your memory. Anyways, I am telling you now that you are special. A very special child with a wonderful gift. You have the gift of death. Mortus is your power. Talk to Johanna or Jim and they will tell you what that means. You have a great great destiny that awaits you that I cannot just explain in a letter. I am telling you that I love you and I am sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up and raise you. Please watch over your little sister, she is special too. Your father and I are with you forever even in death.

Love, Emily and John Manson (your father and mother)

P. S. Our real names are Hellen and James Simons

Beckett looked up with shock and amazement on her face.

"Is this true?"

"Is THIS TRUE?" yells Beckett as if in a very tough interrogation.

"Yes. It is all true Katie that you are not my biological daughter. Both of you are not. Your father and mother were murdered long ago for doing something illegal where they were from" responds Jim in a very calm voice.

"It can't be! It just can't BE!" yelled Kate with great fury in her voice it made Emma shudder.

"I mean all this time, I thought that my mom. MY MOM! Was murdered! NO! When really, my PARENTS ARE A LIE! I don't believe it. It must not be true!"

"Kate. Please, let me explain, actually, let me show you. Please just listen for a second, ok?"

"Fine" Kate answers with anger still burning inside.

Jim goes over to the computer and pulls up a video on YouTube of a particular case in 1984 in upstate New York covered by ABC.

"This just in that there has been a murder of a couple named Emily and John Manson. The victims have two daughters who are currently missing named Circe and Emma." A picture of the two girls appears on the screen.

Beckett stares in shock as she sees herself as a child on the screen. Emma, as well, stunned at the sight.

Beckett is breathing heavily and fast.

"Why? Who did this?" Kate, now, in a feat of rage.

"I don't know. No one knows. It's an unsolved murder, but anyways that's beside the point..."

"Beside the POINT! They are my PARENTS! I CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM THIS!"

"Kate this is more than just murder, ok.

Your mom wanted us to take care of you both and then, Kate, there is something more for you now, please, just let me explain."

Kate sits silently, but deep down she is thirsty for revenge. She hasn't felt this much anger since she found out Castle had hid evidence from her about her "mother's" murder and when she found Braken.

Emma sits still with just shock on her face at Beckett and Jim. She is unable to express her thoughts. She is just frozen on the spot.

"Ok, now that we have calmed down. Kate you have powers called death or mortus. Meaning, you can control death like force to use to fight and such. This is a woman that your mother wanted you to go to in order to learn that power ok. The reason you must learn is because of some sort of prophecy that I don't know. You must go to this woman and talk to her ok."

Beckett nods and takes the slip and starts walking out of the apartment.

"Kate, wait, I still have to talk to your sister and ..."

"Jim, I need to go find this murderer and I don't have time for some made up "prophecy", so goodbye!" Kate makes her exist with tears now streaming down her face.

10 minutes later...

She goes home and walks into the loft with tears still coming down.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Castle comes running to her and embraces her.

"It's nothing ok nothing, I just need some time, that's all" she says and looks up at Castle with a forced smile.

"You know you can tell me anything and I mean ANYTHING Kate, ok because I love you no matter what" Castle responds.

She nods and kisses him on the lips as he leads her back to the bedroom.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the delay, but school has been taking quite the toll on me. Ok I didn't change Emma's name because it was Circe that these bad guys are after not Emma. I also thought Emma was a lot more common name than Circe therefore easier to mistaken for anyone else. I know this wouldn't happen in real life but its fiction so I just tried my best. Oh and Kate and Emma did not go to public school till they were older in order to conceal their real identities. They were instead homeschooled for 3ish years. Thank you for reading. Until next time! :)


	6. The Teacher, The Murderer, and Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. The rights belong to ABC.

Chapter 5: The Teacher, The Murderer, and The Prophecy

"This just in murder of a couple Emily and John Manson. Two missing children named Circe and Emma." These words echoed in Beckett's head and dreams that night.

Kate wakes up with a start and panting after having that same nightmare for the third time that night. Her skin is sweaty and hot.

"Kate?" Castle questions sleepily as he sits up and folds his arms around her.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine just a bad dream that's all" Kate responds.

"Okay, but seriously please, I would like you to tell me why you are so antsy and frightened please." Castle says with a great longing in his voice.

"I will once I get things sorted out ok Castle. I will once that happens." Kate responds. They lay back down and Castle puts an arm around Kate's waist and pulls her closer to him. Kate receives no sleep that night.

Morning comes and she sets out at 8:00 for the precinct in order to do a more in depth research of the murder of her real parents. She leaves Castle a note by the coffee pot saying she was going out for a run and didn't want to wake him.

She arrives at the 12th and immediately goes straight to her desk. Sitting at her computer she types her parents' names. Both were dead due to murder and it said unsolved just as Jim had said the night before. She pulled up the crime photos and sure enough they were defiantly related. Her dad's blond hair was clearly shown on Emma while Kate had her mother's hair and eyes. Kate urged herself not to cry. Still finding it hard to believe that her whole life with her "parents" was a lie. The murder of her mother was a lie. Beckett sits back in her chair with head in hands. Finally, she shakes off the shock and starts to look into solving this murder.

Several hours later she has nothing. It is as if there was this murder and then it was gone. All the information about these people disappeared. The kids Circe and Emma aka Kate and Emma were still missing but most likely dead according to the reports.

Kate sinks down in her chair as she stares at the screen unsure what to do next. She looks down and notices that she had put on the same jeans she had from yesterday. After sitting like that for awhile she decides to go get some coffee. As she gets up she puts her hand over her jean pocket and notices that there is a lump in her right pocket. Curious, she puts her hand in and finds a slip of paper with the name Anna Rave on it and then directions to a place down in North Carolina. It suddenly hits her that this was the person who Jim told her would help with her powers. It is clear that this woman must of known her mom or dad so maybe she can help her find some answers. Beckett quickly gets out her chair and heads over to Gate's office.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have some time off to get something sorted out?"

"How long?" The Captain asks.

Kate pauses for a second unsure how much time would be the right amount.

"Sir, I need all my vacation days. Castle is taking me on a long vacation for my birthday."

"Oh I had no idea. Well, for future reference I would like to know a little more ahead of time in advance please. Lucky for you not many murders are happening so you may go."

"Oh and could you please keep this under wraps because I really don't want to be telling anyone yet due to press and such please? I would like to have a press free vacation."

"Alright Detective that is fine by me." She answers.

Beckett hurries back home to go and get packed and ready for her trip. She reaches home and Castle is up playing on some video game.

"Hey how was work?"

"It was fine but Castle I gotta go somewhere to sort something out and I am unsure how long it'll be ok."

Castle puts down his game controller and stands up. He walks directly over to her and stands with his arms crossed.

"Kate, please just tell me what is going on because its just relationships are built on trust and honesty and not keeping secrets..."

"Castle, I am sorry the fact is I am still getting used to the news myself and I I..."

Castle reaches down and tilts her chin up to him so her green eyes stared into his blue.

"Kate I will love you no matter what, so please don't keep secrets from me please."

"Ok alright, but your gonna have to promise not to tell anyone ok?"

"I promise."

Beckett tells him the whole story of her real parents, the murder, and her plan to meet this person that may help. She also shows him the video of the case. Kate leaves out the fact of her "powers" and "prophecy" because she still didn't believe it.

Castle sits just mortified and frozen.

"Oh, and the reason I got so many days off is because I told Gates that you were taking me out on a long vacation for my birthday" Kate adds in.

"What?"

Beckett repeats and Castle nods in realization.

"So, tomorrow I plan on going down to Asheville, North Carolina ok?"

"Alright just please call me every night." Castle says pleadingly.

"Always" Beckett answers with a smile on her face.

The morning arrives and she has booked a flight for 9:00 am.

"You have everything packed?"

"Yes babe I do" Kate answers quickly.

They have a quick breakfast together then Rick drives her to the airport. Before she is called back, Castle grabs her wrist and pulls her back to him. He puts his arms around her waist and she puts her arms around his neck. They share one more goodbye kiss.

"Remember to call me tonight and when you reach this lady's house ok?"

"Yes Castle I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too" responds Kate.

She boards the plane and she is off for a 3 hour plane ride.

3 hours later...

Kate arrives at the airport. She quickly grabs her baggage and heads out. A taxi is near by and she tells him the address. As it turns out this address isn't very far which was a relief to Beckett cause she couldn't stand sitting much longer. It is a nice sunny day when they pull up to this woman's driveway. The house seems very large from the outside. Gray house, but with green gables. It is a very beautiful house. She walks up to the front door almost nervous now. She reaches out and rings the door bell. She hears the words from inside.

"I got it. I got it."

A girl answers it. She has long black hair and is Chinese. She looks to be in her teen years and is tall.

"Hi" she greets.

"Hello, I am Kate and I am looking for an Anna Rave. I am a friend of hers and this is the address she gave me." Beckett responds in a very kind voice.

"Oh, well I am her sister Lora. I'll go and find her. She is probably up in her room doing her school work" responds Lora.

Lora walks away with a spring in her step. Not too much longer, Lora reappears with an older Chinese girl with short black hair, but she only looks like she is in her teens too. Anna is shorter than Lora too.

"Hello, my name Anna Rave, how can I help you?" Anna says with a good amount of confidence in her voice.


	7. Answers

I'm sooooo sorry! I had no intention to leave this fic unattended for sooo long! School has been quite brutal over the past few weeks! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just added a bit because I read my next chapter and too short to be its own. Enjoy the extended bit! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. The rights belong to ABC.

Chapter 7: Answers

"Hello, my name is Kate Beckett and I needed to talk to you about..."

"Leah could you go inside and let the adults talk please?" Anna quickly turned to Leah and said.

"Aww why I am 17 almost 18 come on I am practically an Adult!" Leah backlashes.

"Please just go inside because its some private matters regarding my internship and this is my um boss's representative and you'd be pretty bored listening to the discussions we are about to have?" Anna replies to Leah.

"Fine whatever but Anna I am not a child anymore seriously."

Anna nods as Leah goes back inside and Anna closes the door.

Kate starts to speak when all of a sudden.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing at my home!"

Anna is trying to size up Kate but she is at least a head taller.

"Woah woah easy I'm sorry" Beckett quickly replies holding her hands up innocently. Before Kate could get another word out.

"Where did you come from? And what do you want me for?" Anna is yelling and then out of the blue, darkness that was smoky looking with little triangles were swirling in her right hand.

"Tell me NOW" Anna demands and the blackness forms into a sword which she places right by Kate's throat.

Kate is amazed and speechless at the events that just took place. Her head is pounding thinking could this really be real.

"Ok my name is Kate Beckett and my father sent me down to you because" she couldn't believe she was saying this "apparently I have death powers and he said you would train me."

Kate takes a deep breath and quickly spills the rest.

"And that I am the person in some sort of prophecy, just here."

Beckett throws the envelope addressed to Circe at her feet. Anna slowly bends down and grabs it not allowing her gaze or sword to move away. She studies the letter curiously and opens it. Her sword is still inches from Kate's neck when finally Anna looks up.

"My apologies there has been some people lurking around that well. Lets just say I have been trying to keep away from the family" Anna says and lowers the sword. With this the sword disintegrates and disappears.

"Come with me" Anna motions Kate inside the house.

"Please come and sit here while I go get my mom so we can talk" Anna points to the red couch in what appears to be the living room.

While waiting for Anna to return, Kate takes in the room which is very homey with beautiful furniture and pictures on the wall. The big picture above the couch was of the Biltmore house. There is a porch outside the glass doors connecting to the living room. She is stunned to see what's next. Beyond the porch is a nice sized swimming pool that is in ground and pond like shape.

She was about to go and look out the glass door at the pool when Anna entered the room with another woman. This older woman looked to be in her early 60s. She was defiantly not Chinese. She had green eyes and light brown hair that was wavy. The woman was taller than Anna and she was Caucasian.

"Hello, my name is Cecelia Rave and you are very late Circe."

"My um adoptive father forgot to give me my letter years ago because of an incident."

"What incident?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss it."

"Oh alright."

"So, I was wondering if you could help find some answers about my real parents because they were murdered?"

"I thought you were here to learn of your carpen?"

"My what?"

"Powers death or mortus powers that is what I was supposed to be here for you when..."

"Wait a minute. The slip said that I needed to go to Anna not..."

"It did but we did that to make sure you were well you there is a lot of bad and untrustworthy people out there which reminds me. We need to give her her powers back and make sure she is well her. Anna go up and find the bottle and you know what to do."

"What I don't comprehend..." Beckett replies.

Anna is racing up the stairs.

"Um Mrs. Rave..."

"Please call me Cece."

"Okay, Cece, did you know my mother or father?"

"Afraid not what were their names?"

"Um Emily and John Manson."

"Doesn't ring a bell. I am sorry."

"Their other names were Hellen and James Simons."

"Oh um hmmm."

"What? What is it you know?" Beckett asks with great curiosity shown on her face.

"It's too soon I'll tell you later ok later."

"But, I need to know please?"

"Not right now ok. Maybe once you have learned some skills with your powers then I'll tell you the information you desire."

"But..."

Just as Kate was about to ask again Anna comes running down with a black little bottle in her hand.

"Okay it was way back in the storage closet mom. I mean seriously that needs to be cleaned out!" Anna tells her mom.

"Alright, Anna you know what to do."

Anna starts to approach Kate.

"Wait hold on what are you doing?" Beckett has a frightened look on her face.

Anna proceeds to walk over to her now directly in front of her. Kate is now reaching to where her gun would be but finds is not there. Anna reaches down to Kate's right hand and has the back facing up. Black smoky with little triangles form again in Anna's right hand. She reaches down to and places her "death" hand (this is what Beckett assumed it was) atop her back right hand. When she removes it there is a little black picture on Kate's hand now. It is a skull with an X on the forehead. Kate looks up puzzles.

"It's her. She's the one" Anna says to her mother as she turns Kate's hand towards Cece.

"Good now do it the process."

"Now, Kate I have to warn you that this may hurt a bit ok and I apologize but it needs to be done. The fate of the world depends on you."

Before Kate could respond Anna has already opened the bottle. Death Kate assumes rises out and into her chest. Kate gasps feeling a great shock of pain. It was as if her heart had stopped and her body gone cold ice cold. Kate breathes heavily after the pain subsides.

"What did you do to me?" Beckett asks quite freaked out right now.

"I gave you your mortus or death powers back. Your parents took them so then no one find out you were a death."

Kate sits still and frozen.

"What do you know about deaths Kate?" The older woman questions.

"I don't know that much accept that they supposedly are dead like zombies..."

"We are not zombies. They are decaying creatures that eat people. We are NOT flesh eating scum." Anna and Cece respond very quickly.

"Sorry sorry I didn't know that a..."

"Well, you were right when you thought that we were dead cause we are." Cece answers after Kate's huge apology.

"Anna would you like to prove it to her?"

Anna answers "sure".

Anna starts walking up to her with death in right hand.

"Hey wait seriously tell me what you going to..."

Too late. Another sword formed in Anna's hand and she plunged the blade into her stomach.

Beckett screams and kicks Anna backwards. Anna falls to the floor and the sword disappears in the same fashion it had before.

"Are you CRAZY!" Kate asks now shocked, angry, and scared.

Kate is in great pain with her stomach but as she looks down at is she is surprised to see no blood flowing out. So much disbelief and fright and Kate doesn't know how to explain is coursing through her brain. She is panting and staring just stunned.

"I I..."

Black Out...

"Kate, Kate come on wake up."

"Huh what's going on?" Beckett says groggily.

"Kate you just went unconscious."

"Unconscious? Unconscious!" Beckett yells now sitting up in a fit of rage.

"Settle down please settle down Kate, okay. You'll be fine just listen for a second."

"I know what happened but I... Ahh " Kate cries out when she tries to stand. Her stomach is still in a lot of pain. She lifts her shirt up and sees that some sort of black tape has been placed over the cut.

"What is this?"

"Death it will help you heal a little faster. Kinda like a cast to keep the scratch protected. "

"Please tell me Cece, what happened to my parents and who killed them." Kate says quickly.

"No, when the time comes I will but not right now. Right now you must train for you have a destiny to fulfill."

"Destiny what do you mean?"

"Alright, there was a prophecy that said that something very powerful will one day come and threaten the survival of this world. According to legend, there will be 6 people only 6 that can defeat this villain. The 6 is one from each carpen or powers, fire, water, earth, air, life, and death. When your parents brought you down to the secret death society, they marked you with not just a skull but the X as well. The X means that you have been chosen as the death savior. You were chosen because you are supposed to be the most powerful death the world has ever seen." Cece takes a breath before continuing her story.

"I was your appointed teacher to train you to become this legendary mortus years ago. Now I am not really in any condition to teach. I have become too old. So, my oldest daughter here , Anna, will have to teach you in my place because I taught her everything I know. "

Kate nods and looks to Anna who has a stolid expression.

"I would be honored to teach the great savior of mortus" Anna answers with a smile on her face.

"We will start tomorrow morning at dawn. 8:00 sharp we shall begin and make sure you have something to eat before we leave."

Kate is shown to the guest room which is on the first floor of the house. Before dinner, Kate decides to give Castle a call. 2 rings later Castle picks up.

"Hey Beckett how are you doing?"

"I am okay still a bit shocked and disturbed by the events that have taken place."

"What kind of events?"

"Well for starters..."

"Kate time for dinner" calls someone in the kitchen.

Kate sighs and talks into the phone.

"Sorry Castle I have to go. Time for dinner so I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah that sounds fine" Castle replies cheerfully.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sincerely apologize again for my tardiness! I shall try to get next chapter up much faster! Until next time! ;)


End file.
